Hiccup's Journal
by WickedStoryTeller
Summary: Hiccup was a strange boy, or so thought to be by his peers and even his father. No one knows how or why, but on the boy's seventeenth birthday, he disappeared, leaving behind only his journal. A journal which held some very interesting facts about dragons not found in the Dragon Manual. :Prologue posted. Future chapters will be much longer.:
1. Prologue

_**: A/N - This is just a prologue for a story I want to write. I'm only able to write "Hiccup run's away fics" apparently, so hopefully you people aren't tired of reading those yet. Let me know if I should continue it. :**_

 **:** This is a fictional tale set in Dreamworks' "How To Train Your Dragon" universe **:**

 **::::**

 **:** Hiccup's Journal **:**

 _Summery: Hiccup was a strange boy, or so thought to be by his peers and even his father. No one knows how or why, but on the boy's seventeenth birthday, he disappeared, leaving behind only his journal. A journal which held some very interesting facts about dragons not found in the Dragon Manual._

 **:** Prologue – A Muddied Discovery **:**

 _I... made a discovery that was, at the time, probably better left hidden. The world I live in is inhabited by one other species that battle the human race for dominance over the world as the superior species; dragons. I was... younger than I am now. So many things have changed since I made my decision to go down the path that isolated me, made people hate me. But, do I regret it? No. I can't say that I do._

 **::::**

Stoick the Vast was a man not to mess with. He was feared as the most dangerous chief in the archipelago. Compared to the other tribes, Stoick probably also commanded the most powerful army. The Berkians, being so close to the Dragon Nest, made Berk be the island that got raided the most, so in turn, the Berkian soldiers got the most fighting in battling dragons.

It was night time. The moon shown down on an empty village, save for a few vikings keeping guard. A night like so many others, the insanely cold weather freezing the water surrounding the island slowly; Stoick estimated that Berk would be iced in in a matter of days, if the weather keeps repeating itself.

It was a night seeming to fall in line with others; to go on forgotten. Only this one wasn't. This night would be a night that would shape Stoick's future in a big way.

::::

Two loud knocks sounded on the other side of the Haddock door. Stoick turned away from the stew he was stirring. Grumbling, he slowly got up from his kneeling position.

Another set of knocks.

"I'm coming!" Stoick growled. He swung opened the door, the freezing air spreading out into the household. Stoick didn't bat an eye. In front of him was one of the night guards. He was much smaller than the viking chief, but most people were. His beard seemed to have chunks of ice in it.

The guard gave a quick apology for disturbing the chief.

"Dragons?" he guessed. Stoick could see his breath as he spoke out into the night, dimly lit by torches placed throughout the main village.

"N-No. Not yet, at least," the guard said. "But I do come bearing a find-" reaching into his coat, the guard pooled out a leather book. Looked to be a journal. "-I was scouting the woods, but after that nasty storm a few days ago, the forest looked different. I'm quite ashamed to say that I got lost-" Stoick motioned for him to get on with it. The guard could now see his chief's patients waning. He got to the point. "I stumbled onto a cove and I explored it, looking for a place to take shelter from the cold. Found this poking up from the mud."

He handed the book to Stoick. The chief eyed the book curiously, he had never seen it before and it definitely didn't seem important. He looked back down on the guard with a raised eyebrow. The smaller viking cleared his throat nervously. Stoick hadn't been the same for the past few years, and he made most other people nervous while in his presence.

"L-Look on the side, there are... initials for the owner of book," the guard stuttered. Stoick did as the guard said and tilted the book.

The letters were hard to read due to the elements the book endured out in the forest. But enough filth had been wiped away, presumably by the guard, to just make out three letters; _**"HHH"**_.

Stoick's heart suddenly felt a hundred times heavier. His son owned this journal. He looked at the man and nodded in gratitude and told him to go home to his family, that he could be done tonight. The guard thanked him for his kindness and let the old chief be.

The door was closed quietly. Stoick sat down on his chair at his table. He looked at the two empty seats. One was for his wife, the other was for his son. Both hadn't been occupied for some time. And now Stoick held in his hands one of the last things his son had possessed, other than a simple note from him telling Stoick the he was leaving and that he was sorry. And that Stoick shouldn't worry about him anymore.

Setting his son's journal on the ground carefully, Stoick flipped open the cover to the first page titled: _Dragons – Amazing Creatures._

 ** _: A/N - If you want to know a little more about where this fic his headed, I'll give you a little insight to my thinking. It's gonna be a Berk Vs Hiccup kind of thing. And Hiccup isn't going to have a dragon advantage thanks to a little book he wrote... :_**


	2. Snow Storm

_Don_ _'t know why people actually replied to this story, especially when it hasn't been updated in forever. I honestly forgot it even existed until I got an email saying someone left a review. So to everyone who replied, thank you! And just know, I'm making chapter 2 cause I'm bored at the moment; we'll see if this leads to anything._

 _I'm also curious as to whether my writing has improved over the last two years (don't know why it would, I haven't wrote anything else since)_

 _One final note to anyone who cares (I know no one does, it's not lost on me), I forget my original ideas for this story, so… I'm as lost on the plot as you are!_

 _ENJOY!_

 **:This story contains strong language, gore and adult themes. Not intended for children:**

 **H|H|H**

"Oh, well isn't this bloody fantastic, Hiccup?" Dorian snapped, rubbing his arms along his body to try and get his body heat up.

Toothless' tail failed in the winter storm that was plaguing the two old gentlemen. They were only 19, but making past childhood in this world? They were certainly old when compared to the majority of the population. Whether it be being carried away by some scaly winged demon, or dying of a cold, there was always something trying to kill you.

Dorian was of average height, average weight. His face was ugly and his hair long and brown, hanging carelessly at shoulder length. His build was athletic though. Constantly working and trying to not die is a great way to build muscle.

He was a few paces behind Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup had a fur coat, it kept him much warmer than his friend's light brown tunic. It's thin fabric allowing wind to pass through easily. His metal leg, however, made walking in the snow much more of a challenge. Plus, the freezing temperature was bothering his stump.

"My fucking nipples are damn ice shards. 'Bout to poke through me fucking shirt!" Dorian continued.

Toothless and Hiccup turned their heads to the brackish man behind them. Dorian was slightly off put by the dragon's ability to match his riders 'man-up-pussy' expression.

"Told you to bring a coat," Hiccup said in his typical monotone voice he uses when delivering his 'I told you so' lines. Dorian growled in his throat, mocking Hiccup.

"Well, if we're doing the whole, 'I told you so' routine. Let me tell YOU, that flying into a fucking! Snow! Storm! Was a shitty idea!"

"No?" Hiccup snapped back in an exasperated, sarcastic tone.

"Yes!" Dorian was equally sarcastic. "But, ah, fuck it, I'm Hiccup-bloody-Haddock! So what my ride gots but one tail. We'll be fine!"

The trio had crash landed on an island shore. They had been considerably lucky, considering they had no clue the island was even there. It wasn't documented on any maps the had with them.

They had spotted a cave from the beach, and were trudging up the side of a ledge through an onslaught of snow flakes. The snow was about shin deep, but the two boys were not prepared for a trek through the snow.

Dorian had been wanting a dragon of his own, Hiccup was their to help train him one. After three weeks of not seeing a single dragon willing to take Dorian, the three were on their way back home when the snow storm formed. Dorian suggested they avoid it and land. Hiccup didn't believe they had enough supplies to get by, so he tried to brave it. Now they were here.

It happens that dragons are smart enough to judge someone's character. For a dragon and a man to bond, they both need to feel like it could work. Like an odd cross-species marriage.

With a triumphant cry from Dorian, the three made it to the cave. It was just deep enough to house the party, and keep them from the storm. Hiccup, being damn near frozen himself, suggested Toothless go collect wood for a fire. The dragon, being much better off in the cold, warbled in understanding, and bounded off into the storm.

Hiccup, turning to Dorian, questioned why the man was in his skippies.

"Because!" Dorian explained, "My shit is wet. You may not know this, but snow is just super cold water. And I'm covered in it."

Hiccup shook his head and removed his coat. Dorian rubbed his sore, frozen nipple.

"My shirt was chaffing my poor milk-duds," he moaned.

"I hate you." Hiccup said.

"You love me."

"Fuck you."

Dorian cracked a smile, which led to a loud guffaw.

"Damn boy, full of surprises today, ain't ya? First, flying so carelessly and now you're busting out the big boy words! Next you're gonna tell me you're a master swordsman."

"Please," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I always fly carelessly." Hiccup had situated himself up again the cave wall.

Dorian nodded in agreement, his arms back at his sides trying to warm.

Looking at his freezing friend, Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry. Should have listened to you and found a place to land."

Dorian chuckled. "Damn, and an acknowledgement of my superior intellect. Truly, the cold whether is getting to you more than me."

It wasn't much longer till Toothless bounded back into the cave, a few large logs in his jaws.

With a hearty laugh from the guys, Toothless lit the fire. And the three waited for the storm to pass.

H|H|H

 _Alrighty, still pretty short, but I just wanted to see if anyone is still interested in this mess of fiction. Again, not sure where this story is headed, but it could be fun to find it together._

 _Again, leave a comment if you enjoyed._

 _PS: I typically hate OC characters as they are often unbelievable, so I'll try to use them as little as possible. But there will be OC characters as all the main HTTYD characters aren't together yet._


End file.
